


The Mess

by Tara



Category: Junjou Romantica - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Shinobu succeed in making some hot chocolate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mistee).



> Written for Misty who requested a drabble with this prompt: a sharing of hot cocoa leads to some sweet bedroom smexing. Sorry that they didn't get into the smexing part. XD

Miyagi, shivering, quickly unlocked his door, and he ushered Shinobu inside. Once in the warm flat, they both breathed in the warm air that permeated the place.

"Some cold spell we're having," Miyagi said, taking his coat off as he loosened his tie.

Shinobu didn't say anything and went straight to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

Miyagi blanched at those words as images of hot chocolate mixed with cabbage floated in his mind. Hastily, he stalked after Shinobu. "Why don't I make us some?"

Shinobu gave him a defiant look. "I can do it. I might not cook anything well, but I can make a mean cup of hot chocolate!"

Miyagi opened his mouth to say otherwise, but instead he shut his mouth and decided to give him a chance. "Don't make mine too sweet." He went and sat down on the couch and lit up a cigarette.

For the next twenty minutes, he continued to smoke cigarettes after cigarettes as he heard crashing and banging from his kitchen. It was when he smelled something burning that he decided to take a look and see if his kitchen hadn't blown up. Just as he peered around the corner, his face nearly bumped into a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Here." Miyagi accepted the cup, surprised to see that it looked pretty good with a giant marshmallow bobbing at the top. He took a careful sip. The flavour exploded on his tongue, and he found himself licking his lips. It was a perfect cup. Not too sweet, just perfect! "This is great, Shinobu!"

He reached out to muss up his lover's hair, but the burnt smell reminded him of his kitchen. He quickly stepped around Shinobu and after looking at his kitchen, he nearly fainted. The kitchen was an absolute mess. Everything was _brown_.

"I'll clean it up. Don't worry." Miyagi heard something being set on the table, and he felt slender arms wrapping around him from behind.

Miyagi sagged in defeat, and he set his own cup next to Shinobu's and turned around in the embrace. Cupping Shinobu's cheeks, he said, "You better."


End file.
